


Choices

by Pandaruler1897



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Maximoff Twin Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Twins, twin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaruler1897/pseuds/Pandaruler1897
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda is tired of making the wrong choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic and after seeing Civil War I had some inspiration! NO spoilers for Civil War just Age of Ultron. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I am still looking for a BETA.Wasn't really sure how to end it so sorry if the ending is bad... Also I will do a second part if people want one. Please leave a comment!

His first breath back was a gasp but for Wanda that was enough. Her pale hands flicked over his chest trying to do something, anything. Clint restrained her as the medical staff took him to surgery and although Wanda knew she could have fought him off her easily, what good would it do. Pietro lay on the operating table, his hair almost blending in with his pale face and Wanda stood in a trance staring at the one person who had been by her side forever. She saw in colors now, the blue and grays of Pietro's too tight shirt, the white and dark brown of his hair, and the angry red of the blood that leaked out of him. The colors swirled together before exploding into black as Wanda hit the ground. The voices inside her head of the minds around her silenced and with one last call for her brother her mind too, went quiet.

Wanda awoke in a small bedroom, eyes tracing the charcoal grey walls she found the room to be bare, stark of any decorations or personal touches. Her hands twisted the soft blue sheets that surrounded her body, the blue reminding her of Pietro's eyes. They were empty the last time she saw them, Pietro's eyes. Bringing her knees to her chest she allowed the tears to fall. Empty, afraid, ashamed, and now alone.Wanda cries harder.

“You must eat.” Vision says two days later. His magenta hands are holding a bowl full of broth and his eyes are full of worry for the young witch.Wanda pushes the bowl away and fixes an angry glare at the android.  
“What do you know about taking care of people?” She spits accent strong.  
“Who do you think cared for mister Stark when Miss Potts was not around? I may still be naive Miss Maximoff, but I sense your regret for the things you have done. If I may ask, what good is it to regret things that have happened? Will it change things make a new future happen?” his voice is soft as he sits on the edge of Wanda's bed. Wanda sighed and fixed her gaze on the window as her hands glowed a soft red.Vision noted the glow as not threatening but instead calming. The red Wanda feared so much also served as a comfort to her.  
“There was man who would sometimes share the church with Pietro and I. He was homeless as well, like so many in Sokovia his home taken by Stark's bombs.” Wanda’s hands clenched into fists at the mention of Stark: the man who took everything from her, who made her life hell while he lived the high life. Visions gaze shifted from the witch's hands to her face he tilted his head and patiently waited for her to continue.  
“He was a kind man, filled with many stories and wisdom. Pietro was weary of him but I trusted him I don’t know why perhaps it was the similarities our lives shared. To me, that man was a friend and more importantly a teacher. One day Pietro and I had returned from a protest and the man called me over he told me that life is not simply black or white, there are no bad people or good people, there are simply people who make good or bad choices. I understood what he said but I never knew what he meant until now. I’m always making the wrong choice.” Wanda's gaze meets the androids and he can see the tears shining in them.  
“Wanda the way I see it's not as simple as making that choice, it's how you live with it. It would have been easy for you to run and hide to pretend it never happened but by you standing up and fighting against ultron I feel as though you are not only brave but a very good person.” The androids hand finds hers and squeezes it with a soft smile before standing and fazing through the wall. Wanda smiled softly to herself in the dark. Maybe she didn’t have to be alone.  
Pietro wakes a week later and Wanda’s there at his side. The twins minds connect once more and memories and thoughts are once again shared. To the onlookers, the twins embrace is silent but inside, the Maximoffs are screaming. This time with happiness. Whole, together, and alive.

Wanda’s watching Pietro run around the track in the training room when Vision finds her. Wanda senses him at once but does not stop watching her twin; he's slower since the battle and Wanda worries. She sees Pietro's disappointment as Steve gives him the stopwatch and watches with sadness as he throws said stopwatch at the wall- smashing it. Pietro gives her a quick glance before blurring out of the room.  
“He is angry.” She tells Vision “He is used to being stronger than this he is afraid he will not be able to protect me anymore. He gets hurt, he will heal. I am less likely to.”  
“There are more people to protect you two now he does not have to do it on his own doing it this way will only wear him out physically and emotionally.” Vision says watching as Steve walks over.  
“Your brother has a temper.” He tells Wanda.  
“Everything about him is quick including his temper.” She responds fiddling with the rings on her hand.  
“I bet he’s quick in bed too.” Stark quips striding in. There are rumors about her and her twin the majority of them started by Stark and all of them false. Wanda doesn’t even glance his way as she leaves the room instead she simply uses her red to explode a punching bag. She feels Stark's fear as the doors slam behind her and once again she feels like her purpose is to destroy things and strike fear in people. She is not an Avenger.

“Pietro?” Wanda calls slowly opening his bedroom door. He’s standing at the window still in his training clothes. “You are upset.” Wanda says simply.  
“Of course I am upset Wanda!” He snaps. She holds her ground familiar with her twins temper and understanding that the anger is not for her but rather himself.  
“You are upset because you are slower now yes? You think you won't be able to protect me anymore? Pietro I’m older I can care for myself too know it is not your job to worry all the time about me.” Her words slip in and out of Sokovian but Pietro doesn’t seem to notice.  
“I am your twin Wanda it is my job to protect you! I promised Mama and Father I would!” He’s holding her hands now staring into her eyes.  
“No.” Wanda whispers cupping his cheek. “ We are twins we care for eachother. My turn now. My turn to care for you.” She pulls his head down to hers resting their foreheads against one another strengthening the telepathic bond. Wanda wraps her arms around her twin and enjoys the feeling of his warmth and the solidness to his body. The man who jumped in front of bullets to save an archer and a kid the one who laid his life down for others. He was the avenger.

Months pass and at last Pietro is as fast if not faster than he was. He is given a suit and more importantly a place on the team.He had gladly accepted the offer of being an Avenger an offer Wanda had turned down at first. Now Wanda stands beside her team ready to fight for whatever is right. She chooses to be an Avenger and for the first time in what feels like forever Wanda knows she made the right choice.


End file.
